


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Party, Detectives, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Marvel Cameos, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Original Character(s), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Christmas season, the pack takes a difficult case that goes beyond their jurisdiction. They have no idea how deep it runs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the third fic in this series. The ideas list keeps growing, so far I'm up to 14 stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NYPD looks over a difficult case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for the new fic in this series.

_**Brooklyn Heights, December 31, 2015;** _

Derek and Stiles sat in the agency office. They were sitting on a leather couch, leaning into each other.

"Our very first case involved murder, blackmail, and a cold case. It all centered around one horrible guy." Stiles began.

"Our next case got closer to home. One of the teachers at the high school was murdered over doctored scores," Derek sighed.

"Brett nearly got arrested because of a jealous bully who framed him for theft." Stiles added.

"We were surprised when we learned that our killer and thief were two different people." Derek mused.

"The resulting scandal had a huge fallout." Stiles remarked.

"Another case we got happened to be on the most wonderful time of the year; Christmas." Derek stated. He could remember that case like it had happened yesterday...

* * *

_Four weeks earlier, Manhattan, New York;_

The pack went to Rockefeller Center for shopping. There were over 100 shops and restaurants. The place also had a skating rink, observation deck, and Radio City Music Hall. The group was in awe of the building.

"We should shop before we eat." Stiles suggested. Some of the pack members nodded their agreement while others looked conflicted. They wanted to explore the place.

"Can we go ice skating?" Ryan wanted to know.

"After we are done shopping." Rose stated. Then the group went their separate ways to shop for gifts. A hour or so later, they met up to go skating, then finished their trip with lunch.

* * *

In the meantime, detectives gathered in the homicide squad's bullpen. They were all extremely stressed. They had gotten a new case. But the details was so strange.

"This case is bizarre. Why would there be a Beyonce album at the scene?" Detective Tyler Wilkins asked.

"No clue. It could have been dropped." Natasha offered.

"But how did they get it? It isn't due to be released for two months." Bobbi Morse stated.

"Good question." Parrish sighed. Just then, Thor Odinson walked into the bullpen and sat down.

"Anything else found?" Thor asked.

"Nothing much. That scene was pretty clean." Tyler responded.

"Look over the photos one more time. Just in case." Thor suggested. Everyone nodded then they got back to work, trying to find answers.


	2. Christmas Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack prepares for the holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted right after.

Derek, Stiles, and their families met in the dining room for breakfast. Breakfast consisted of omelets, hash browns, seasonal fruits, and bacon. Rose drank coffee, while the teens and Derek opted for either milk or orange juice. They were still a bit sleepy, sluggishly eating the meal.

"What's everyone doing today?" Rose asked.

"Helping Clint prepare the holiday treats." Heather answered.

"Making Christmas cookies," Malia and Cora chorused.

"I'm heading down to help Steve." Ryan answered.

"Okay, everyone have a good day," Rose said.

* * *

The teens met for lunch. They sat down to eat their meal. 

"I'm exhausted," Stiles said, as he inhaled his burger.

"These classes are killing me. I hate being a freshman," Liam groaned.

"This break is really needed." Malia added.

"Be glad that there are no bullies, otherwise I would quit lacrosse." Kira replied. The other nodded, they could see her point. After a long difficult day, there was no way that they were in the mood to deal with bullies.

Ryan helped Steve by carrying his things. The artist needed to finish his recent commissions. The majority of the commissions would be used as Christmas gifts.

"Can you please measure out the dry paintings before cutting the gift wrap?" Steve asked.

"Sure thing," Ryan said. Then she began to measure the paper and commissions.

* * *

Heather and Clint were in the back working on their Christmas sweets. The sweets consisted of peppermint and white chocolate truffles, cookies, pretzels, and cupcakes. There was some regular chocolate cupcakes added to the mix. They mixed up some red and green buttercream frosting. They melted white chocolate and broke up peppermints.

"Thanks for helping me with all these orders." Clint was saying.

"You're welcome. There are coming along nicely." Heather smiled. When they were done, they called Pippa in and showed her the results.

"These look fantastic. Thanks for the hard work." Pippa beamed. Then the sweets were put out to display for the customers.

* * *

In the meantime, Stiles, Cora, and Malia made Christmas cookies. They had already made gingerbread men earlier. The current batch were lemon, chocolate chip and sugar cookies, peanut butter kisses, M& M brownies, rice krispies treats, spritz, snickerdoodles, red velvet cheesecake bars, mint and peppermint meringues.

For the sugar cookies, cookie cutters were used to create Christmas themed cookies. The cookie cutters consisted of Christmas Trees, snowflakes, angels, stars, candy canes, Santa, reindeers, ornaments, snowmen, stocking, and wreaths.

"We have our icing, sprinkles, edible glitter and sanding sugar." Malia announced.

"Not to mention gum drops and peppermints." Cora smiled.

"Let's decorate!" Stiles yelled as he pulled the cookies off the rack.

* * *

Several hours later, Bucky and Steve had alone time. they cuddled on their couch. 

"Are we going to spend Christmas in the apartment?" Steve asked his husband.

"Our families are coming in town. The day after Christmas, Rose invited us to a function." Bucky replied.

"Remind me to make my special cider for them," Steve said. Bucky nodded and kissed Steve's cheek. He'll make sure that he makes two batches.


	3. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora and Stiles sees something weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2, sorry if it is kind of short, it is more of a filler.

Brett and Liam were talking over a project. They worked hard on their project as they talked. Once they finished, the boys put it up and sat together to cuddle. Their Christmas break would be work free.

* * *

After school, Stiles and Cora were looking out the window of the lobby when they saw some strange people. They were carrying boxes and kept looking around. They acted like they didn't want to be seen.

"That is weird. Should we go after them?" Stiles asked.

"No. We don't have time, but if we see them again, then yeah." Cora replied. Then the pair resumed walking. They arrived at the agency to meet the others. But they couldn't shake the feeling that something was not right.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brett, Liam, Boyd, Mason, and Kira was at lacrosse practice. They were on edge. The team was practicing extra hard because they had a game before break, and needed to train new players. Just then Dylan blew his whistle.

"Alright, separate into two teams. Let's see what you can handle." he declared. The teams got on their sides, and when the whistle blew, it was game on.

* * *

In the meantime, Danielle met Pepper in the lobby of Stark Tower. Danielle was star-stuck to meet Pepper. She would be her intern.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Potts?" Danielle asked her new boss.

"I have a board meeting in a few. Can you please help me finish those portfolios?" Pepper requested.

"Sure thing. If you need me to sit in, I'm here." Danielle responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles met Malia, Cora, and Erica at the police station. They had Christmas cookies to deliver.

Derek, Stiles, and the other teens were brought in the homicide unit's bullpen. The unit smiled softly.

"Are those for us?" one detective asked.

"Yes. Here yah go," Malia said, sitting the box down. Just then Parrish walked in the room.

"Hey, man." Stiles greeted. Parrish grabbed his arm and Derek's before dragging them to his office.


	4. Scarce Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parrish speaks with Derek and Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. SP will be next to be updated.

Parrish was talking with Derek and Stiles in his office. Derek and Stiles were confused. Why had Parrish dragged them in here?

"I have a current case that i could use your insight on. It's plain to see that is is murder but the evidence is just not there." Jordan said. Stiles and Derek looked at each other into confusion.

"We'll need more information than that." Derek said.

"That's the thing. That's all of the information that we have." Jordan sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor and the other Homicide squad members were introducing themselves to the girls.

"I am Thor Odinson the head detective. Those are Tyler Wilkins, Bobbi Morse, Trip Triplett, Melinda May, Lance Hunter, and Phil Coulson." Thor said. The girls nervously introduced themselves. Then Natasha arrived to the station.

"Cora? Why are you here?" she asked.

"We brought some Christmas cookies." Cora answered. Natasha nodded before walking away. Why was she at the station?

* * *

The next day, Rose took Malia and Ryan to their therapy session. They met with Dr. Briggs.

"Malia, since our last session, have you been in any high stress situation?" she asked.

"Not really. Nothing has truly stressed me out except for school, but that is minor." Malia replied.

"What about you, Ryan? How is the search?" the doctor asked the younger teen.

"We've pieced together some things but still, there are no leads." Ryan admitted.

"Tell me more memories," Dr. Briggs requested. She needed to bring out her patients' feelings to help them heal.

* * *

The Hales and Townsend families had bonding time. They went to the New York Aquarium. The signs pointed to the different types of fish. The family used this to find the fishes, penguins and the other assorted animals there.

"These animals are so cool and cute!" Stiles gasped.

"Do they have any shows scheduled?" Malia wanted to know.

"The shows start later. The first show is the sea otter set." Rose replied. The families rushed to the show. They wanted to make family memories.

* * *

 Several hours later, Derek and Stiles were relaxed. They were completely alone together. Derek had his arm around Stiles. He kissed his head and Stiles snuggled in closer.

"We really needed this break. That means more time spent with you without responsibilities." Stiles smiled.

"It'll just be us and our families. The perfect holiday," Derek smiled back. Stiles leaned in to kiss Derek softly. He was so excited to spend his first Christmas with Derek as a couple. He couldn't wait.


	5. All There Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives take a look at the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be up tmw.

Derek, Malia, Stiles, Cora, and Ryan were delivering cookies to their neighbors. They began at the first floor and worked their way up, using a luggage cart to store the cookie packages.

Their neighbors loved their cookies. Candice smiled softly.

"Thank you for the cookies." she said.

"These smell great. Thanks!" Kira smiled.

"Thank you so much, and can you please help me deliver these commissions?" Steve asked.

"Sure thing, Steve. We'll help after we finish the last two floors." Derek answered.

Meanwhile, Liam and Mason were hanging out. They watched a movie; A Charlie Brown Christmas. The teens ate their popcorn in nostalgia.

"This is so cute." Mason commented.

"I love this when we were kids." Liam smiled. Just then Mason's younger siblings walked in the room.

"Can we watch?" one of Mason's sisters wanted to know.

"Sure thing," Liam smiled. The kids instantly piled onto the couch to watch the funny movie.

* * *

The next day, Derek, Stiles, Cora, Malia, and Erica met to investigate their new case. They looked over the file that Jordan had given them.

"Why is there a mention of Beyonce?" Malia asked.

"There was one of her CDs at the scene." Cora answered.

"Parrish was right about this being all that there is." Derek groaned.

"We should take a look at the scene ourselves. It couldn't hurt." Stiles suggested. They nodded.

* * *

A few days later, the Hales and Townsend families attended the Christmas block party at the community center. The center was decorated in red and green. There were mistletoes set up everywhere. The plant proved to be a hit with couples. In addition, there were activities for all ages. They even had someone dress up as Santa.

In the main room, a dance floor had been set up. The DJ played Christmas songs. There was a bar that catered to the adults.

In the party room set up for kids and teens, a candy cane pinata hung from the ceiling. Tables were set up with gingerbread houses and various kinds of candy and toppings. A Christmas themed art & crafts area had been set up. There were Christmas themed games such as Bingo, Santa Operation and Pin-the-tail-on-the-reindeer.

They even had a movie theater set up with Christmas themed movies such as Arthur Christmas, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Santa Clause trilogy, and Frozen.

The refreshment table was filled with pizza boxes. There were plates with fruit kahobs, veggie slices and dip. Bowls filled with chips and pretzels were placed there. At the drinks table was a bowl filled with fruit sherbet punch. Coolers were filled with juice and soda.  The desserts consisted of Christmas cookies and cakes.

All of the residents had fun. The block party was a hit. Everyone was already excited for the next party.

* * *

The pack gathered in the apartment for the full moon. Rose and the humans had left for Kira's apartment.

The wolves and coyote stripped and transformed. They were happy to give in to their animal side. The pack wanted to be playful.

The next morning, after everyone turned back. Stiles gave them cookie packages for them and their families and sent them home. Liam had said package for the Hewitts. The pups smiled and thanked Stiles before leaving.

* * *

Bucky and Steve were having alone time. They cuddled together, content to be together on a cold winter day.

"The black party was fun." Steve smiled.

"I know. We have some great neighbors." Bucky replied. Steve kissed Bucky.

"I didn't get to kiss you under the mistletoe." he stated. Bucky smiled and returned the kiss. 


	6. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper gets ready for New Years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5 as promised. Ch 6 will be posted next. And the new Stucky fic. While the title is odd, it fits the fic well!

Derek, Stiles, Malia, Cora, and Erica were visiting the crime scene in Manhattan. The scene was at a warehouse. There was yellow crime scene on the door and a chalk outline that marked where the body had laid.

"The place is clean of evidence at first glance." Erica commented.

"After we finish looking, we need to speak with any witnesses." Cora responded.

"I'll get the list from Thor," Derek said as they got started.

In the meantime, Kira, Boyd, Brett, and Liam was at practice. Dylan had called a special practice. The practice would run all day and allow for them to get the basics down and come up with new moves and tricks. Everyone had brought their own lunches, drinks and water bottles along.

When the majority of the players had been expelled, Dylan had decided to scrap any tricks they had created. They needed a clean slate. He would be revamping their playbooks.

"Make your own moves." Dylan said to the team. Kira was currently forming a move for them to practice along with several of the players.

"Time to put your new moves to the practice and I will see which ones, that can be added to the playbook." Dylan stated. The players split off into teams. They really wanted their moves to make it.

Meanwhile, Rose and Heather had been called in work. Rose was helping with the holiday rush. Weekends always were busy, but the holidays was the busiest time of year. Heather was helping Clint and Pippa at the cafe. Pippa had recently hired some new workers. They would be following either her and Clint to learn the ropes. Heather was freed up to learn new jobs. So Pippa was showing Heather how to work the espresso machine.

"Here's how you make a white chocolate mocha." she was saying.

"I see." Heather said.

"Now, you try." Pippa said. Heather then made a perfect mocha for a customer.

Danielle was helping pepper with the New Year's party. They were putting together a guest list.

"Should we avoid any exes?" Danielle asked.

"Definitely yes." Pepper replied.

"That narrowed this pretty quick," Danielle responded.

* * *

Bucky, Steve, and Ryan met with the couple's friends; Sam, Clint, and Nat for lunch at an Italian restaurant. The friends greeted each other happily.

"Hi, who is your friend?" Sam asked.

"This is Ryan. She is a friend and neighbor." Bucky replied.

"Well, nice to meet you." Natasha replied. Then the group sat down to order lunch.

* * *

That night, Derek and Stiles went out on a group date with Boyd and Erica, Brett and Liam to see a play; The Christmas Carol. They watched the classic story play out. They had fun but were frightened by some parts.

"Tell me when the Ghost of Christmas Future is gone!" Liam said as he covered his eyes. Brett smiled. When the play ended, they gave a standing ovation. They were satisfied with the play and wanted to come back and see it again next year.

* * *

The next day, Heather and Danielle had girls bonding time. They hadn't hung out as best friends in a long time. So they left for the local theatre to watch Phantom of the Opera. They were having fun. They were enraptured by the plot and the acts. They laughed at the prima donna losing her voice, it served her right for her previous actions. They screamed when the grand chandelier crashed to the floor. After the play was finished, they enjoyed lunch at the Olive Garden before having a shopping spree. They were tired by the end of their day. The girls crashed on the couch at the penthouse.

* * *

The next morning, Stiles, Danielle, and the other boys had last minute packing to do.

Stiles had some gifts for his dad. About five minutes later, he finished up packing and put his suitcase by the front door. Then he went to get something to eat.

Liam struggled to get his suitcase closed. After a few minutes, he gave up. He got off the bed and took some clothes out of the suitcase. Mason walked in and saw him struggling to decide which clothes to take.

Brett was done packing. So he visited Liam and relaxed into one of Mason's many bean bag chairs.

"Babe! Come help me, please!" Liam yelled as Mason checked the suitcase. Brett groaned and got up.

Danielle sighed in relief as she slammed the suitcase shut. Thankfully, she had started packing a few days earlier!

"Now, I can take a nap." she said, getting comfortable in her bed.


	7. Home for the Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pack-mates leave for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Then i will post the prologue for Product of an Experiment. Again, I know the title is strange, but it fits, honest.  
> Sorry if this chapter is kinda short, it's mostly a filler.

The pack gathered at the airport to say goodbye to their pack members. The pack was hugging each other.

"We're going to miss you." Derek spoke sadly. Stiles kissed Derek.

"We'll see you soon." he promised. Then the intercom rang and the desk attendant announced their flight. The teens got their bags and waved goodbye as they walked to their terminal.

* * *

Two hours later, Danielle and the boys came out of the terminal carrying their backpacks. They were promptly greeted by their respective families.

Liam reunited with his mom and stepdad while Brett hugged his parents and siblings. Danielle talked with her parents and siblings while Stiles hugged Noah. They were so happy to be back with their families.

After retrieving their remaining luggage from the baggage claim, they left the airport. Going their separate ways, they headed to their family homes, ready to start the holiday.

* * *

The Hale and Townsend families gathered in the den to watch classical Christmas movies. Today's list consisted of Miracle on 34th Street; the 1994 version, It's a Wonderful Life, and A Christmas Story. After putting in Miracle on 34th street, they settled down with popcorn, soda, and trail mix. They enjoyed the story, and by the end of the movie, they were crying. It always got to them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Boyd and Erica were left alone. Cups of steaming hot chocolate filled with mini marshmallows were set on the coffee table nearby. The teens wrapped themselves around each other and spoke softly, as they waited for their hot chocolate to cool down. Erica snuggled into Boyd's arms. The young man smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

* * *

A few hours later, Noah, Stiles, and Isaac gathered for dinner. Dinner consisted of pasta pesto with chicken, french bread and garden salad. They had milk to wash it all down. As they ate their meal, they talked and caught up. The men enjoyed their dinner. Then Stiles got up to clear the table and retrieve dessert.

Isaac stopped talking with Noah when he saw the peppermint chocolate pie come his way. He instantly dug in, making the Stilinskis laugh.


	8. Pirating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack learns about a new piece of evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 should be updated next.

Ethan and Danny went ice-skating. They glided around the ice, carefree and happy. Danny kissed Ethan softly.

"Your lips looked cold." he said as he pulled away. Ethan snorted.

"Nerd." he spoke playfully.

* * *

Stiles and Isaac were delivering cookies to the deputies at the police station. Liam and Brett tagged along.

"Thank goddess. I was beginning to think that we wouldn't get your famous cookies this year." a deputy declared. Stiles smiled with pride as they devoured the cookies.

"Your dad will be so mad when he finds out that you brought them cookies and not him." Isaac warned.

"I have that covered." Stiles replied.

Derek and the other detectives learned about the Beyonce CDs.

"They aren't due to be released until February!" Cora declared.

"Did someone pirate it?" Kira asked.

"It's possible. The culprit could be producing her album." Cora said.

"Then we go pay them a visit." Derek said.

* * *

A few hours later, Stiles' phone rang and the ID said it was Derek.

"I've got some new info on the case. The killer could be a producer." Derek announced.

"What? Explain." Stiles was surprised.

"It's a pirating ring and they have a hideout in Beacon Hills." Cora explained. Stiles and Isaac gasped.

"We'll tell the deputies, and see if there is a pirating ring that they are investigating. Talk to you later." Stiles said after he recovered from his shock.

The next day, Stiles visited Danny, he had a request for him.

"Danny, can you track a pirated album?" he asked.

"If it was uploaded to a burning website, then yes." Danny replied as he went to grab his laptop. They got started.

The homicide squad gathered for a meeting. The group of cops were stressed.

"We found out that the album is being pirated." Lance announced.

"We need to call the FBI." another detective spoke up. Some of the detectives wasn't happy about the idea. But they knew that it had to be done. Copyright infringement was a federal crime.

"Okay, we'll tell them and hopefully we can close this case." Jordan stated.

* * *

In the meantime, Deucalion, Ennis, and Kali was dealing with the aftermath of the nogitsune fiasco. They took Julia to the Nemeton to purify it. Julia cast a purifying spell over the stump. It slowly grew into a healthy tree.

"It's gorgeous." Kali marveled.

"Hopefully, it brings no more harm." Deucalion said.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were Skying. The boyfriends talked happily about their respective plans. Then Isaac, Cora, and Malia walked in to say hello. They were happy to see their Alpha and friend respectively.

"Hi!" Both Derek and Stiles smiled. They waved to them and they discussed their day.


	9. Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny helps get a lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted right after.

Stiles brought Noah a lunch box. Noah opened the box to find a Thermos filled with Cream of Potato soup and crackers on the side. The rest of his lunch consisted of Grilled Cheese sandwich, apple slices and a canister of hot tea. There was an extra box with Christmas cookies inside. There was one pieces of each kind of cookies Stiles had made like Peanut butter kiss, spritz, brownies, etc.

"This is more luxurious than my other lunches." Noah was surprised.

"I wanted you to have a hot lunch," Stiles replied.

"Thanks, son." Noah smiled.

* * *

Danny was on his laptop typing away, as he searched for the gang's hideout. Ethan was seated on his bed talking with Stiles.

"Explain to me what is going on." he requested.

"We are looking for a pirating ring that is a suspect in a murder." Stiles responded.

"I understand." Ethan nodded. All of sudden, Danny let out a shout of sheer excitement.

"Got it!" he exclaimed.

"Way to go, Danny. Let's get this show on the road." Stiles smiled.

* * *

Brett and Liam were having dinner with their families when Brett cleared his throat.

"We have something to tell you." he began.

"What is it?" Brett's mom asked.

"Brett and I have been together for a few months." Liam confessed. The parents were shocked but they smiled.

"It's about time," Liam's dad smiled. The teens gaped at them as the parents went back to eating. They knew and the pair were too blind to see it.

* * *

In the meantime, Stiles and Isaac was on their way to the police station. All of sudden, they collided with Aiden and Theo. Isaac tensed and Stiles looked at his pack-mate confused. Aiden and Theo sneered at Isaac and Stiles. In the end, Isaac dragged Stiles away before it could get worse and violent.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve was having alone time in their bed. Bucky was wrapped around Steve as they relaxed. Steve snuggled into Bucky's arms. Pressing his face into his neck, the brunette smiled before they were off to sleep.


	10. Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Stiles find the warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. PoaE will be next to be updated.

Boyd and Erica were relaxed in their alone time. They cuddled together in the den of Erica's house. They enjoyed spending time together. Boyd kissed Erica softly. She smiled brightly at him before returning the kiss.

* * *

In the meantime, Stiles and Liam were checking the warehouse. They found a huge box filled with Beyonce CDs.

"There is our evidence." Liam said. All of sudden, the door burst open and a group of people stormed inside. The pair had been caught.

"We have some unwanted guests!" the leader bellowed.

A few minutes later, Noah and the deputies slowly approached the warehouse.

"Circle the building. Be careful and stay alert." Noah commanded. The deputies did as told and someone made a discovery. The deputy radioed his boss.

"Sir! Your son is in there. His jeep is by the back entrance." he reported.

"No!" Noah yelled, as fear coursed through him.

In the end, SWAT was called in because it had become a hostage situation. After they saw that there was no weapons, the team burst in and made the arrest. Soon, Stiles and Liam reunited with their families. Noah hugged his bruised son tightly. He had been so scared.

"You had me so worried!" he declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan and Kira helped Steve carry the paintings to the car. When they were done, Steve smiled at them gratefully.

"That is all, thank you so much for the help." Steve sighed.

"No problem, Steve," Kira smiled.

Darcy Lewis was in the lobby at Stark Industries. An emergency had come up unexpectedly, so Pepper sent the former in her place. The young intern met Steve and sighed for the paintings.

"Thank you for the commissions, Mr. Rogers-Barnes." she smiled.

* * *

 Malia and Cora was hanging out in Derek's room when Isaac skyped them. They were shocked by the bruises on Stiles' face.

"What happened to you?" Malia asked.

"I got caught when looking for evidence." Stiles admitted sheepishly.

"And they beat you up." Cora concluded.

"Precisely." Stiles said. The girls cooed over him and Derek was angry.

* * *

Ethan and Danny were happy to be alone. Danny slid next to Ethan. The latter turned and began to make out with his boyfriend, the Hawaiian blushing at all of the attention.


	11. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack celebrates with their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted next.

Stiles, Isaac, and Noah gathered around the dining room table for Christmas dinner. Tara, her family, Peter, Deputy Clark and her younger sister Hayden were there. After the Christmas prayer was said, everyone dug in their meal.

Dinner consisted of roast beef, white corn, potato casserole, tomato salad, rolls, and fruit jello. For dessert, there were chocolate peppermint and chocolate mint pies, white chocolate and red velvet layer cakes, with peppermint ice-cream and a platter of Christmas cookies.

"This is really good," Isaac commented. Everyone nodded as they ate on and talked. It was the perfect meal for the holidays.

* * *

In the meantime, Liam and his family reunited with their relatives on his dad's side. They were so happy to see each other.

"Come on. Dinner won't be ready if we don't start cooking on time." Liam's mom said.

While Liam's family was having their reunion, Brett and his family celebrated Christmas with the Ito pack. They ate their dinner as they talked happily.

Meanwhile, Erica and her parents met with Boyd and his family. Carmen and Janet were walking in front of their brothers; Benjamin and Daniel. They were ready for the first Christmas service together. Their first Christmas in Brooklyn was going well.

* * *

_**Beacon Hills police** **station;**_

The FBI stomped in and took the pirate gang in custody. The pirates were furious that they had gotten caught. They cursed as they were herded over to where the FBI agents awaited. The deputies handed them over to the agents. The FBI agents thanked them and left with their prisoners.

* * *

Back in Brooklyn, the Hales, Rose, Heather, and Ryan gathered in the den to finish watching Christmas movies. The movies were; Home Alone 1 and 2, Polar Express, and White Christmas. They would be eating dinner while undergoing the movie marathon.

Christmas dinner consisted of appetizers and other finger food. There were crackers and pretzels with spinach, cheese, and shrimp dip. The rest of the food consisted of a veggie platter, meatballs, cucumber sandwiches, shrimp with red sauce, and much more delicious foods. The veggie platter consisted of bell peppers, cucumber slices, cherry tomatoes, and carrot sticks.

For dessert, they had peppermint ice-cream with chocolate syrup.

"I haven't seen those movies in months." Heather said.

"There's nothing better than Christmas movies and snacks." Derek added.

Bucky and Steve hosted Christmas dinner at their apartment. Steve's parents came over with Bucky's parents, sibling, and their respective families. Bucky and Steve were happy to have family in town. They ate and drank and had fun. It was a joyous dinner party.

* * *

Several hours later, Bucky and Steve were alone. Their families had left. They cuddled in their bedroom. Bucky kissed Steve.

"It was so good having our families here." he smiled.

"Yeah, tomorrow, we'll be seeing our friends." Steve responded. Then they settled down for a good night's sleep. Tomorrow, it would be another long day.


	12. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack continues the festivities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted right after.

Danny, the twins, and Theo were Skyping with their pack mates that had left town to visit relatives.

"Stiles is back in town." Danny mentioned. Scott and the others were shocked.

"We'll make sure to come and see him when we get back" Scott said. The others nodded and Jackson changed the subject topic.

* * *

Stiles and Isaac met Danielle, Brett, and Liam at the movies. They would be watching The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug. They started grabbing food to eat. Then they found their seats and sat down.

They watched as part 2 played out on the big screen. They laughed at Legolas' reaction to Gloin's family portrait of his wife and son.

"Oh, the sweet irony." Stiles mumbled. Brett choked on his laughter while Liam snickered.

"Shh!" Danielle hissed at her friends. They hushed and settled down to watch the rest of the movie. They enjoyed Kili flirting with Tauriel, gasped at the flashback of Bard's ancestor. They screamed at Bilbo having to hide from Smaug. They were disappointed when the credits rolled.

"Aww!" Liam moaned.

"The cliffhanger was plain evil!" Isaac agreed. Then they filed out of the theater.

Rose and the girls went to watch Frozen. After getting food, they sat down in their seats. They laughed at Olaf and Sven. They screamed when Hans was unmasked. They cried at Anna's sacrifice. They were having fun watching the latest Disney movie.

* * *

Kira and her parents had a family celebration. Lunch consisted of sushi, rice, kimchi, and a mixture of Japanese and Korean dishes. Dessert consisted of rice cakes, mochi, and shaved ice. They were excited and having fun. Christmas was always their favorite time of the year. It was a time for food, family, and hot cocoa. They spent the day happily.

* * *

Bucky and Steve's friends; Dum Dum Dugan, Jacques Dernier, Monty Falsworth, Jim Morita, and Gabe Jones came over for a Howling Commandos reunion. The men hugged each other. Then they sat down to enjoy lunch and catch up on the current events happening in their lives. They talked for hours. They laughed as they joked around, feeling nostalgic.

"It was good to see each other again." Dum Dum grinned.

"Oui." Dernier nodded as everyone echoed their empathetic agreement.

"We'll have to do this again." Bucky laughed.

* * *

That night, Stiles and Isaac were packing for the trip to Brooklyn. Stiles finished his packing and shut his suitcase before going to help Isaac.

Isaac was struggling, in addition to his usual stuff, he had an extra bag. The said bag was filled with Christmas gifts. When they were done, Isaac was ready for the trip.

"Thanks for your help," Isaac smiled as he hugged Stiles.


	13. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack comes back to Brooklyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Sorry if the chapter is short, it's mostly a filler.

Peter, Stiles, Isaac, Danielle, Brett, and Liam's plane arrived in Brooklyn. They got their bags and joined the other passengers as they filed off the plane.

"Home, sweet home." Danielle sighed after the long plane trip. They soon filed out of the terminal and saw their families and friends waiting.

* * *

While Stiles and Danielle reunited with Rose, Heather, and Ryan. Peter was greeting his remaining family. He and Derek went to shake hands then Derek hugged him. Then Cora and Malia jumped on their uncle and father. After Peter was let up, he swept the girls into hugs.

"Welcome home," Derek sighed.

* * *

A hour later, the betas got together. Isaac hugged Boyd and Erica. They snuggled and scented each other. The betas were happy to be back together again. They settled down to get comfortable.

* * *

The Hales and Townsend families hosted a Christmas party in their penthouse apartment. The Yukimura family came over with Brett and Liam. Since Mason's family was out of town visiting relatives, Liam would be staying with the Yukimuras for the next few days. Bucky and Steve also came over.

The mood was lively and festive. Gifts were handed out and opened. Couples enjoyed themselves under the mistletoe. While the singles did their uttermost best to avoid the decorative plants.

Peter got unexpectedly drunk from Steve's homemade cider and began to sing off key. The song was 'Can't Help Falling In Love' by Elvis Presley. Some of the guests were gaping at him. While Stiles and the girls stared at him in shock and disbelief.

"Tony forgot to mention this." Bucky commented.

"I told you so," Derek chuckled.

"But he never did this before!" Cora protested.

"It was after you went to bed. Mom would kill him if he got drunk around you and the other kids." Derek explained.

"This is priceless!" Stiles had recovered from his shock.

"He's never living this down, ever!" Cora declared, Malia nodded in agreement. Ryan got out a digital camera and started recording.

"This is going on the internet, especially YouTube." she promised.

* * *

A few hours later, Derek and Stiles were alone in the den. They cuddled on the sofa. Derek kissed Stiles hard. He hadn't been able to do that for a week. Stiles smiled into the kiss as he snuggled down into Derek's arms.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack attends a New Year's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. PoaE will be next to be updated.

_**Jan 1st, 2016;** _

Nearly a week had passed since the pack's reunion. A lot had happened.

Ryan put the video of Peter singing on YouTube. It earned over a hundred hits. Peter was never going to live this down.

Peter was on YouTube when he saw the Most Watched videos lists. He saw his face and knew exactly what had happened.

"This is definitely Ryan's fault." he groaned.

One day, Derek got Peter to sit down with Malia, Cora, and Liam. He knew more about werewolf biology than Derek did. The teens were slightly creeped out. Stiles sat in and nearly got sick at the descriptions. Peter had decided to include diagrams into his talk.

"Alphas have knots at the base of their penises. It helps ensure that their partner is inseminated." Peter was saying.

"Mom was an Alpha. Did that happen with her?" Cora wanted to know.

"Only male Alphas have knots. Female Alphas have no need for it." Peter responded.

"Okay," the teens said, their confusion lifting a bit.

"Okay, now let's move on to wolves and human sexually transmitted diseases." Peter replied.

* * *

Tony had a huge New Year's party going on. One of the penthouses were decked out with a fully stocked bar refreshments and snacks. The pack mingled with the guests. Derek and Stiles were introduced to two of the guests; Stephen and Clea Strange.

"Tony has told me a lot about you." Stephen mentioned.

"Really?" Stiles perked up.

"Yeah. He's said that you've helped a great deal around the city." Clea replied.

"Oh, it's nothing," Stiles blushed under the praise.

* * *

In the meantime, Isaac, Malia, and Cora met up with Sam at the bar.

"Sam, this is our friend, Isaac. He is visiting the hols." Cora introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Isaac." Sam smiled. The group was star-stuck, the man standing before them was well known for his work with war vets.

"It's very nice to meet you, sir," Isaac breathed.

* * *

Boyd and Erica were babysitting Boyd's younger siblings plus Ryan. The kids drew pictures with Ryan while Boyd watched on with fondness. He and Erica were relaxed.

"Ryan is doing better." Erica smiled.

"Yeah, she seems more open." Boyd responded. Ryan looked over at them and flashed a smile. It made the couple grin even harder.

* * *

Bucky and Steve had alone time. They melted into each other's embrace. Bucky kissed Steve's temple softly. Steve snuffled in his neck before settling down. The brunette smiled at his sleeping husband before drifting himself.

Derek and Stiles were alone. They were calm and content.

"The party was fun." Stiles smiled.

"I've never had that a good of time before." Derek mused.

"Our lives have gotten better since we've been here. I'm happy that we're all together and safe." Stiles sighed. Derek smiled and kissed his boyfriend.


End file.
